


Nie próbuj zrozumieć

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja dzieje się po szóstym tomie. Harry znajduje piątego Horcruxa Voldemorta. Problem, który pojawił się po zniszczeniu Horcruxa, zatrzymał go w ruinach starego dworu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie próbuj zrozumieć

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 23 maja 2006r.

 

* * *

 

 _Nie każ wybierać…_ __  
Pozwól utonąć w ciemnej otchłani,  
Skosztować ust przesiąkniętych jadem.  
Nie każ widzieć…  
Otul mnie mrokiem, abym nie patrzył,  
Opętaj umysł, abym nie musiał zrozumieć,  
Zaklnij w kajdany, spętaj i posiądź.  
Nie każ rozumieć…  
  
 _Zimno_ , to była pierwsza myśl, jaka nawiedziła jego umysł, gdy odzyskiwał przytomność. Uniósł się trochę na łokciach, ale po chwili zachwiał się i runął na twardą posadzkę. Jęknął z bólu, który wypełnił jego ciało. Wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie spróbował się podnieść, ostrożnie rozejrzał się po komnacie. Jego wzrok natrafił na puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Piąty Horcrux Voldemorta był wykonany z platyny. Natomiast brzegi kielicha zdobiło żółte złoto, które tworzyło wzory liści i pędów wina, jak i grona wysadzane drogocennymi kamieniami. Jednak teraz jego kosztowna czara była pęknięta i ociekała krwią.

Z trudem przyjął pozycję siedzącą i spojrzał na wewnętrzną stronę swoich dłoni. Z jeszcze świeżych nacięć, które się na nich znajdowały, sączyła się krew. Rany nie były zbyt głębokie, ale piekły i lekko szczypały.

— A niech mnie — wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem. — Udało się, rytuał się powiódł.

Wytarł skrwawione dłonie o szatę i bardzo ostrożnie wstał, podtrzymując się ściany, aby utrzymać równowagę. Poczuł zawroty głowy i mdłości, a obrazy zaczęły się rozmywać. Zamkną na moment oczy, aby ciało przyzwyczaiło się do pionowej postawy. Teraz musiał się stąd wydostać. I to jak najszybciej. Wskazał różdżką na Horcruxa.

— _Accio puchar_.

Nic się nie stało. Nagły i ostry ból sprawił, że upadł z sykiem na posadzkę. Teraz już wiedział, czuł to w sobie. _Po prostu pięknie_ , wymamrotał w myślach. Ten rytuał wyczerpał go magicznie, a jego własna krew, którą użył, fizycznie. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest całkowicie bezbronny. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że jego magia i siły szybko wrócą. Ne zamierzał spędzić w tym miejscu więcej czasu niż było to konieczne. Miał serdecznie dość tych ruin i tej magii, która emanowała z gruzów. Ciemnej i mrocznej mocy. Czuł ją każdą cząstką siebie…

Po kilku minutach wstał o własnych siłach i wziął puchar. Nadal był osłabiony, ale przynajmniej mógł iść. Musiał wyjść z tej komnaty, bo im dłużej w niej przebywał, tym bardziej wzbierał w nim niepokój i obawa. Długim i ciemnym korytarzem, który wydawał się nie mieć końca, wreszcie doszedł do wyjścia. Tym razem nic mu nie przeszkodziło. Nie natknął się na żadne niespodzianki pozostawione przez Voldemorta. W momencie zniszczenia Horcruxa, wszelkie zabezpieczające go zaklęcia czy przeszkody zostały natychmiast zerwane.

Na zewnątrz powiało przyjemnym chłodem. Harry oparł się o kamienny posąg, aby odpocząć, a następnie skierował w kierunku jednego z wejść do podziemi. Z tamtego miejsca miał doskonały widok na większą część ruin, a sam był niewidoczny. Na placu, dokładnie po środku, znajdowały się zwalone kolumny i roztrzaskane od zaklęć posągi. Zmarszczył brwi, to była jego pierwsza przeszkoda. Ożywione postumenty, które chciały go zmiażdżyć. Teraz na tym cmentarzysku kamieni i gruzu panował spokój i przerażająca cisza. Samo to miejsce wywoływało u obserwatora gęsią skórkę. Tylko ktoś o niespełna rozumu mógł się tu zapuścić. Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał w niebo, na którym nagromadziły się ciemne chmury. Jasny księżyc, który mógłby rozjaśnić mrok nocy, obecnie był niewidoczny.

Z zamyślenia wybudził go krzyk, a następnie dostrzegł blask zaklęcia oszałamiającego, które mignęło między skałami. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy dostrzegł pięć postaci wychodzących po kamiennych schodach i ubranych w czarne, długie płaszcze.

_Śmierciożercy._

— Kurwa — warknął z irytacją i złością zarazem. — Jeszcze ich tu brakowało.

Oparł się o kamienny mur, ściskając różdżkę w ręce. _Cholera, cholera, cholera_ , miał ochotę walnąć jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem w posągi, aby roztrzaskać je w drobny pył i wyładować swój gniew, który wynikał z jego chwilowej bezsilności. Spojrzał na swoją różdżkę z tęsknotą malującą się w zielonych źrenicach. I co z tego, że ją miał, skoro w tym momencie był kompletnie niezdolny do rzucenia nawet najprostszego czaru _lumos_ czy _accio_. Na zniszczenie tego przeklętego pucharu zużył prawie całą swoją moc, co wyczerpało go psychicznie i fizycznie.

 _Dlaczego tego nie przewidziałem? Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie zastanowiłem się i nie wziąłem ze sobą jakiegoś świstoklika?_ Przeszło mu przez myśl. Przecież widział, co się działo z Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor po użyciu swojej mocy był wyczerpany i kompletnie bezbronny, a przecież był to najpotężniejszy z jasnych czarodziejów. _Niech to szlag! Naprawdę jestem skończonym idiotą_. Zamknął na moment oczy, czując, że ponownie kręci mu się w głowie i wzbiera na wymioty.

Chłodny i orzeźwiający wiatr owiał mu twarz i po chwili poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Niechętnie spojrzał na przyczynę swojego skrajnego wyczerpania. Nadal na widok pucharu czuł podniecenie, a jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Gdy pierwszy raz go dotknął, poczuł moc, ogromną moc uwięzioną w tym przedmiocie. Potęgę, po którą chciał sięgnąć, zagarnąć wyłącznie dla siebie. Ona kusiła, zwodziła jego myśli i serce. Zaklęta w tym kielichu siła, dająca nieograniczoną władzę i możliwości, którym nie w sposób się było oprzeć. Ona była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Magia Voldemorta, sekret jego duszy, _cząstka jego duszy_. Sam Merlin mógł zaświadczyć, że zniszczenie tego pucharu było znacznie powyżej jego możliwości i umiejętności. Ta więź, jego i Voldemorta, przeklęta _więź_ , która sprawiła, że czuł się, jakby unicestwiał część siebie. To bolało i to bardzo. Czy Voldemort też to czuł? Nabrał powietrza do płuc i oparł się o zimny mur.

Jednak teraz było już po wszystkim. Dokonał tego, choć nie bez szkody na własnej duszy, która po przez kontakt z ciemnością zaczęła niebezpiecznie się do niej zbliżać. Ciemność, kusząca nicość, a z nią władza…

Harry wychylił się zza muru i dostrzegł, że cztery postacie w czerni zaczęły przeszukiwać ruiny. Nie mógł zobaczyć ich twarzy ani słyszeć, o czym mówili. Śmierciożercy byli zbyt daleko, a ciemność i mgła pogarszała widoczność. Wziął głęboki oddech. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych w ruinach tego starego dworu przyzwyczaił się do powietrza przesiąkniętego wilgocią i stęchlizną. Na twarzy poczuł kropelki deszczu. _Świetnie_ , jęknął w duchu. _Jeszcze tego brakowało._ Coraz bardziej miał ochotę aportować się z tego miejsca. Jednak nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach, mógł tego nie przeżyć. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak go znajdą, to tu też nie miał na to większych szans. Pozostało mu czekać w ukryciu. Przynajmniej kilka minut, aż poczuje się trochę silniejszy.

Tylko kilka minut…

Minut, które teraz wydawały się wiecznością.

Podtrzymując się ściany, podszedł z wysiłkiem do jednego z korytarzy i skrył się w jego cieniu. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, gdyż Śmierciożercy podeszli niedaleko miejsca, w którym wcześniej stał. Teraz znajdowali się na tyle blisko, że mógł wyraźnie słyszeć ich rozmowę, a raczej ostrą wymianę zdań.

— Ty idioto, Czarny Pan się wścieknie — krzyknął jeden ze Śmierciożerców, wysoki i bardzo szczupły. — Nie mów mi tylko, że nie było tam pucharu.

— To nie moja wina — syknął ten drugi z wyraźną irytacją. Był on niższy i znacznie tęższy od swojego towarzysza. — W tej komnacie nie było nic, zupełnie nic. Może nasz Pan się pomylił i…

Jednak nie było mu dane dokończyć, gdyż zaklęcie Crucio wypełniło jego ciało z ogromną mocą i mężczyzna krzyknął donośnie, upadając na ziemię i zwijając się bólu, który paraliżował nerwy mięśni.

— Nasz Pan nie popełnia błędów — warknął Śmierciożerca, przerywając urok. — Zapamiętaj to, bo następnego zaklęcia możesz nie przeżyć. Czarny Pan nie potrzebuje nieudaczników w swoich szeregach.

Mężczyzna leżący na ziemi nie odpowiedział, jęknął jedynie z bólu, oddychając szybko i nerwowo.

— Wstawaj — rozkazał lodowatym głosem, spoglądając z pogardą na cierpiącego współtowarzysza. — Nawet kary nie potrafisz przyjąć z honorem, żałosne. Ty, młody — zwrócił się do niższego i szczupłego czarodzieja. Harry z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał mu się, nie mógł dostrzec twarzy, gdyż zasłaniał ją kaptur. Jednak w blasku wyłaniającego się zza chmur księżyca, dostrzegł lśniące blond włosy, które wychodziły spod kaptura. Czyżby… Jego serce zabiło mocnej, a oddech stał się nierówny. Draco Malfoy…

Harry zagryzł zęby, powstrzymując się od wyjścia z kryjówki i poczęstowania Ślizgona jakimś specjalnym zaklęciem. Może nawet tym, które rzucił na niego ubiegło roku. Z przyjemnością zobaczyłby, jak ten drań się wykrwawia na śmierć.

— Tak? — odezwał się cicho Draco.

— Sprawdź w tamtej części ruin, rusz się — rozkazał i młody Śmierciożerca skinął głową, a po chwili znikł w jednym z korytarzy prowadzących do podziemi. — Ten przeklęty puchar musi gdzieś tu być. W przeciwnym razie będziemy mieć poważne kłopoty.

— Moim zdaniem to strata czasu. Jeżeli on tu rzeczywiście był, to teraz już go nie ma.  
Dźwięk tego głosu przyprawił Harry'ego o szybsze bicie serca. Znał go, należał tylko do jednej kobiety, której nienawidził z całego serca. Bellatrix Lestrange. Gniew i złość zaczęła w nim wzbierać, wręcz się w nim gotowała. Zacisnął w dłoniach różdżkę, z której posypały się iskry. W tym momencie nie obchodziło go, że obraz przed jego oczami ponownie zamazywał się, a zawroty głowy wróciły.

— Bell, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zirytował się wysoki szatyn mężczyzna.

— Tylko tyle, że musiał nas ktoś ubiec.

— Niby kto? — prychnął Śmierciożerca, nerwowo rozglądając się po placu. — Tylko nasz Pan wie o tym miejscu.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. A więc Voldemort już wie o Horcruxach. Stracił już pięć. Został jeszcze tylko jeden do zniszczenia i ten morderca stanie się śmiertelny.

— Może to ktoś z Zakonu?

— Z Zakonu — prychnął mężczyzna. — I co niby zrobił z pucharem? Czarny Pan obłożył go bardzo silną magią i… a jeżeli to Potter? — dodał nagle i spojrzał na Bell.

— Ten gówniarz? — Kobieta zaśmiała się przeraźliwie i obróciła swoją różdżkę między palcami. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że siedemnastoletni szczeniak jest wstanie zniszczyć tak potężny przedmiot. Ten stary dureń, Dumbledore, o mało nie umarł, niszcząc Horcruxa naszego Pana. Jeżeli puchar dostał się w ręce tego dzieciaka, to pewnie chłopak już jest martwy. — Uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. — A szkoda, bo sama z przyjemnością wysłałabym go za tym jego kundlem.

— Nie doceniasz go, zupełnie jak Lucjusz, który już nieraz za to zapłacił. Chcesz podążyć w jego ślady…

 _Zabiję ją, przysięgam, że zabiję tę sukę!_ Gniew w nim wzburzył i już miał wyjść ze swojej kryjówki i stanąć twarzą w twarz z dwójką Śmierciożerców, gdy ktoś zatkał mu usta ręką i wyrwał różdżkę z ręki.

W jego umyśle uformowała się jedna tylko myśl. _Ich było pięciu…_ Popełnił najgłupszy błąd, który teraz może kosztować go życie. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, gdyż wyrywanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, a napastnik był zbyt silny, pozwolił się zaciągnąć w głąb jednego z korytarzy prowadzących do zawalonego lochu. Przez szpary w stropie przebijało się światło księżyca, nieznacznie rozświetlając pomieszczenie.

Zszokowany, wyczerpany magicznie i przerażony chłopak nie stawiał oporu. Serce zaczęło niespokojnie tłuc się w jego piersi, ten zapach… Znał go, znał ten zapach, _Merlinie, proszę nie_ , myśli wirowały mu w umyśle. Woń lochów, ingrediencji i eliksirów oraz ten jedyny, specyficzny i charakterystyczny zapach… Snape'a. To był on, poznałby go wszędzie.

— To byłoby bardzo nierozważne i lekkomyślne, panie Potter. Zwłaszcza w twoim… stanie. Kiedyś twoje zaślepienie zemstą cię zgubi — warknął mężczyzna tuż koło jego ucha. Harry chciał się wyrwać, uwolnić z uścisku, ale był zbyt słaby, a Snape dodatkowo unieruchomił jego rękę z tyłu. Przy każdej próbie oswobodzenia się, Harry odczuwał silny i przeszywający ból w ramieniu. Nawet krzyczeć nie był w stanie, zresztą na niewiele by się to teraz zdało. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. — Widzę, że Złoty Chłopiec znalazł Horcruxa. No, no, Czarny Pan cię nie docenił. Jestem pod wrażeniem — sarkazm i jad w jego słowach był wyraźnie wyczuwalny. Harry szarpnął się gwałtownie i natychmiast został brutalnie przyciągnięty do mężczyzny. Uścisk się wzmocnił, a nawet stał się bolesny. Zielone oczy chłopaka zaszkliły się, w wyniku przeszywającego bólu w kręgosłupie. — Wybierasz się gdzieś, panie Potter? — zaśmiał się cicho i demonicznie Snape. — Nie sądzę — dodał jadowicie.

Harry zadrżał z tłumionego gniewu i nienawiści. Czego chciał od niego ten drań i sadysta? Zwyczajny morderca bez skrupułów. Jak on go nienawidził… Jak on śmie go dotykać? Obślizgły sukinsyn i Śmierciożerca, jak on… Nagle zamarł, czując ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i chłodne krople wody spływające po skórze. Ten kontrast doznań wywołał w nim niewielkie drżenie. Nie wiedział czy to z przerażenia, obrzydzenia czy chłodu, który panował w tych cholernych ruinach. Jednego był pewny i całkiem świadomy, a mianowicie tego, że krew w jego żyłach krążyła szybciej, a serce tłukło się w piersiach, jakby chciało wyskoczyć.

— Jesteś słaby. — Głos Snape'a stał się jedwabisty i zbliżony do szeptu. — Bardzo słaby, zupełnie bezbronny i całkowicie w mojej władzy.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł wargi mężczyzny na swojej szyi, w miejscu, po którym spływały kropelki wody z jego mokrych włosów. Odzyskał oddech, gdy ból po lekkim ugryzieniu wyprowadził go z transu lub szoku. Tego nie był całkiem pewny. Jednak jego rozmyślania zostały natychmiast przerwane przez gorące wargi, które zsunęły się na jego kark, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę. Harry ku swojemu przerażeniu zdał sobie sprawę z gorąca, które zaczęło rozlewać się w jego ciele, przyjemnego ciepła, a w konsekwencji… _Kurwa_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl zanim została ona zastąpiona zupełnie innymi, nieoczekiwanymi i zdecydowanie niechcianymi… _wizjami_. Poczuł, że ciało za nim nagle zesztywniało, a po chwili gorący i wilgotny język przesunął się po jego skórze niemiłosiernie powolnym ruchem, w kierunku płatka ucha. Harry jęknął w duchu z desperacją, nienawidząc się z całego serca za podniecenie, które wypełniło jego ciało i tylko nienawiść do Snape'a była większa i silniejsza. Jednak w tym momencie ona na niewiele się zdała.

_Przeklęty sukinsyn, Merlinie…_

Stawał się twardy.

— Arogancki, bezmyślny i bezczelny gówniarz, który uważa, że jest ponad zasadami.

Harry czuł na swojej rozpalonej skórze, że oddech Snape'a stawał się nierówny i przyspieszony. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własne usta są wolne, a ręka mężczyzny niespiesznie sunęła po klatce piersiowej. Nie był wstanie powstrzymać cichego jęku, gdy kciuk Snape'a zahaczył o stwardniałą brodawkę. Nawet ten dotyk, przez szatę, był wstanie wywołać u niego dreszcz przyjemności, a przemoczony i przylegający do ciała materiał, jedynie wzmagał to doznanie, wzbudzając w nim frustrację i wściekłość na samego siebie.

Był twardy, cholernie twardy…

— Proszę, przestań… — Ton jego głosu się załamywał i drżał.

— Przestać? — Jedwabisty, wręcz uwodzicielski szept zabrzmiał tuż przy uchu Harry'ego. — Nie tego chcesz, panie Potter, mam rację?

Dłoń Snape'a zsunęła się pewnie na jego biodro i zacisnęła na nim.

— Wystarczy — wymamrotał desperacko, chcąc się wyrwać z uścisku mężczyzny, jednak bez powodzenia.

— Zaprzeczasz samemu sobie. — Harry już miał coś powiedzieć, ale Snape go ubiegł. — Myśli zdradzają twoje obawy, lęki i… prawdziwe pragnienia. — Chłopak zachłysnął się powietrzem. — Tak, jesteś dla mnie otwartą księgą, Potter. Rzekłbym nawet, że dość zaskakującą. Przynajmniej ten rozdział…

Zanim Harry zdołał zebrać myśli, został gwałtownie odwrócony przodem do mężczyzny i pchnięty na przeciwległą ścianę. Syknął z przeszywającego bólu. Jego ręce zostały unieruchomione w silnym uścisku. Zielone źrenice z przerażeniem i podnieceniem spoglądały w czarne tunele, które wydawały się go wciągać. Tonął w mroku tych oczu i nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.

Przegrał.

Puchar, który nieświadomie ściskał w ręce wysunął się z jego dłoni i z cichym uderzeniem upadł na ziemię, tocząc się w róg pomieszczenia. Źrenice barwy obsydianu, w które się wpatrywał, płonęły ogniem albo szaleństwem, nie był tego pewny, a im bardzie starał się zrozumieć, tym bardziej czuł się zagubiony. Biodro mężczyzny, które wsunęło się między jego własne uda, nie pomagało w poskładaniu chaotycznych myśli.

— Zabij mnie albo uwolnij — wymamrotał prawie błagalnie, gdy jego męskość otarła się o biodro Snape'a.

— Dopiero, gdy zaliczysz lekcję.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku i dezorientacji, a po chwili poczuł na swoich ustach wargi mężczyzny. Zesztywniał.

Najpierw lekkie muśnięcie, jakby wybadanie nowego i jeszcze nieznanego terenu, a następnie język Snape'a brutalnie wdarł się przez rozchylone wargi do wnętrza. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, piekący i lekko słony od potu. Przyprawiający o zawrót głowy. W momencie, kiedy Harry mu uległ, został on przerwany, pozostawiając uczucie niedosytu i irytacji.

— Nadal jesteś zbyt słaby, twój umysł nie potrafi mi się oprzeć, a co dopiero Czarnemu Panu. Wiesz co się stanie, gdy zmusi cię, abyś spojrzał mu w oczy? Przegrasz, Potter, będziesz w jego całkowitej władzy i mocy — wymruczał cicho do jego ucha, zsuwając powoli dłoń po klatce piersiowej chłopaka. — Tak, nienawidzisz się teraz, prawda? Nie potrafisz poskładać myśli, nie potrafisz ich schować, obronić przede mną, a może nie chcesz? — Uchwycił wargami koniuszek płatka ucha i delikatnie go przygryzł. Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku. — Zawsze byłeś dla mnie łatwym celem, zbyt łatwym i nieskomplikowanym, wręcz nudnym. — Zwinne i długie palce drażniąc skórę przez materiał, podążyły w kierunku paska spodni i tam się zatrzymały. — A ja zdradzę ci mój sekret — wyszeptał jedwabiście i Harry wstrzymał powietrze, czując dłoń wsuwającą się w jego spodnie i zaciskającą wokół nabrzmiałego członka. To się nie działo naprawdę, nie mogło… — Lubię wyzwania i adrenalinę wypełniającą każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Lubię zdobywać i posiadać, panie Potter. — Dłoń poruszyła się i Harry oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, zamykając oczy. Zadrżał. — A wiesz dlaczego tak bardzo cię nienawidzę? — Jego opanowany głos nagle zadrżał. — Bo wszyscy widzą w tobie krystaliczne dobro. Ja natomiast widzę ciągłą walkę, którą staczasz z ciemnością. Wygrywasz z nią, ale jak długo? W ilu jeszcze potyczkach zdołasz się jej oprzeć?

W tym momencie ręka mężczyzny zatrzymała się i wysunęła ze spodni chłopaka. Mężczyzna odsunął się, uwalniając Harry'ego, który jęknął z irytacją i zawiedzeniem, był tak blisko spełnienia. Spełnienia, które nie nadeszło. Irytacja, gniew, nienawiść, zawiedzenie i nieokreślona tęsknota, te wszystkie uczucia przepływały przez niego. Na nienawiść do samego siebie przyjdzie pora później. Otworzył z zaskoczeniem oczy i spojrzał na Snape'a, na którego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

Teraz do niego dotarło. Zablokował mężczyznę, zamknął przed nim umysł.

— Kurwa — jęknął z frustracji, która malowała się na jego twarzy.

— Kilka sekund później, a może byś to dostał.

— Dlaczego… — zawahał się.

— Nie pytaj.

— Ja nie…

— Nie próbuj zrozumieć.

W tym momencie Harry poczuł, jak różdżka wsuwa się do jego dłoni. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który cofnął się w cień, tak, że Harry nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy.

— Ale…

Przerwał, gdyż w ich kierunku ktoś się zbliżał. Odgłos szybkich kroków stawał się wyraźniejszy.

— Zmiataj stąd, natychmiast. — Lodowaty głos zabrzmiał tym razem groźnie i niebezpiecznie.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Już ci mówiłem, nie staraj się zrozumieć, wynoś się stąd, głupi dzieciaku — syknął, kierując różdżkę na chłopaka. Kilka zielonych iskier zalśniło na jej końcu.

Harry zagryzł zęby z gniewu i złości, niedostrzegalnie machnął różdżką, aportując się z cichym pyknięciem.

Snape spojrzał na puchar leżący w rogu lochu i przywołał go zaklęciem.

— Tu jesteś, Severusie — odparł szatyn. — Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy.

— Widocznie nie dość skutecznie — odparł chłodno i rzucił w kierunku mężczyzny kielich.

— To raczej tego powinniście szukać — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Bell wstrzymała powietrze.

— Puchar, zniszczony — wymamrotała. — Krew, jeszcze świeża — odparła, oglądając puchar.

— Ktoś nas ubiegł — stwierdził Snape.

— Nie wydajesz się być zaskoczony — warknęła, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

— Nie bądź śmieszna — warknął groźnie. — Nie posiadam takiej mocy.

— Więc kto go zniszczył? — zapytał Draco.

— Potter? — zasugerował Snape, unosząc prawą brew.

— Nie żartuj, Severusie. Chyba nie wydaje ci się, że ten dzieciak mógłby zniszczyć Horcruxa?

Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

— Cóż, nie wykluczam takiej możliwości — odparł chłodno i pewnie.

— Poddajesz w wątpliwość potęgę naszego Pana? Uważasz, że moc tego bachora jest równa jego? — syknęła wściekle. — Jak mój Pan się o tym dowie...

Snape zaśmiał się demonicznie, przerywając jej wywód.

— Bell, Bell, moja droga, twoja ignorancja i zaślepienie doprowadzi cię do zguby.

— Pewnie chętnie przyłożyłbyś do tego rękę — wysyczała wściekle.

Snape obrócił w palcach różdżkę i na jej końcu pojawiło się kilka zielonych iskier.

— Gdybym chciał, to już dawno byłabyś martwa — odparł chłodno, a jego czarne źrenice zalśniły czystą nienawiścią. — Jednak przyjemność wykończenia cię pozostawię komuś innemu. Ja będę się temu jedynie przyglądać.

Założył kaptur na głowę i odwrócił się od towarzyszy.

— Snape! — krzyknęła z gniewem i furią kobieta.

— Krew na Horcruxie. Czarny Pan będzie wiedział, jeżeli to Potter go zniszczył. W ich żyłach płynie ta sama krew.

Po tych słowach aportował się.

— Słyszałeś? — odparła oburzona Bell. — On mi groził! Przeklęty zdrajca i sukinsyn!

— Przestań, Bell — warknął wysoki szatyn, chwytając ją za ramię. — Doskonale wiesz, że miał rację. W potyczce nie masz z nim żadnych szans.

— Jak śmiesz?

— Och, zamknij się wreszcie, kobieto! — Do rozmowy wtrącił się niski i lekko otyły mężczyzna, który przez jakiś czas tylko obserwował całe zajście i do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. — Severus ma więcej powodów, aby cię nienawidzić niż ktokolwiek inny. Dziwię się, że do tej pory cię nie wykończył. — Kobieta zachłysnęła się powietrzem. — Bierz ten cholerny puchar i wracamy.

Nagle wszyscy syknęli z bólu i chwycili się za lewe ramię.

— Kurwa — warknął mężczyzna i przerażenie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Pozostali wyraźnie pobledli. — On już wie. Aportujemy się.

Po tych słowach pozostała czwórka zniknęła z placu.

Deszcz pomału ustawał, spływając leniwie po kamiennych ścianach ruin i roztrzaskanych posagów. Niebo przejaśniło się i księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur w pełni swojej okazałości, rozświetlając mrok nocy. Zza zburzonego muru wyszła postać. Chłopak w przemokniętej i skrwawionej szacie wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała piątka Śmierciożerców. W jego zielonych oczach można było dostrzec determinację, moc, pewność siebie i coś jeszcze. Coś bliżej nieokreślonego.

A to był dopiero początek długiej drogi, która prowadziła do nieuniknionego końca.  
  


**_KONIEC_ **

 


End file.
